biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Baltagalvis jūrinis erelis
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Haliaeetus leucocephalus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Falconiformes) būrio (Accipitridae) šeimos (Haliaeetus) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Suaugęs baltagalvis erelis yra 70-102 cm aukščio, išskleistų sparnų plotis 180–234 cm. Sveria 2,5–7 kg, patelės ketvirtadaliu smulkesnės už patinus. Suaugėlio kūnas ir uodega rudi, galva balta, snapas didelis, lenktas, geltonas. Jaunikliai tamsiai rudi, plunksnų galiukai ant sparnų, ties krūtine balti. Biologija Gyvena jūrų, upių, didelių ežerų pakrantėse, kur daug atviro vandens plotų ir gausu žuvies. Lizdams pasirenka senus, subrendusius spygliuočius ar kietos medienos lapuočius medžius. Jie turi būti netoli vandens telkinio, su geru apžvelgiamuoju lauku. Jautrūs žmonių veiklai, todėl gyvena retai apgyvendintuose plotuose. Tai dalinai migruojantys paukščiai. Gyvenantys prie vandens telkinių, kurie žiemą užšąla, migruoja į pietus, tuo tarpu gyvenantys prie neužšąlančių telkinių yra sėslūs. Skrisdami pasiekia 56–70 km/h greitį. Mityba Baltagalvis erelis minta daugiausia žuvimi (ypač upėtakiais, lašišomis), neretai – dvėseliena. Taip pat kartais gaudo smulkius žinduolius – kiškius, triušius, meškėnus, ondatras, elnių jauniklius, be to paukščius (ypač antinius), krabus, driežus. Paplitimas Paplitęs Šiaurės Amerikoje – nuo šiaurinės Meksikos, Kubos iki centrinės Aliaskos. Baltagalvis erelis yra JAV nacionalinis paukštis. Porūšiai # # lalla Literatūra * WoRMS (2010). Haliaeetus leucocephalus Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=159374 on 2011-02-18 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Haliaeetus leucocephalus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos